Source port parameters
For a list of command line parameters in original Doom games and for general information on Doom parameters, see the main parameters article. Source ports support various extra command line parameters not found in vanilla Doom. Below is a list of the most commonly used ones. -1 :PrBoom :Prevents window scaling (if it has been activated via an in-game menu). The graphics resolution will be set by the -height and -width options. -8in32 :Chocolate Doom, Eternity Engine :Transform the 8-bit screen buffers created by the renderer into 32-bit before display, solving problems that happen otherwise with SDL and modern hardware. -basewad :Doom95 :Specifies an IWAD file to use. -beta :MBF :Emulates the Doom press release beta. -bexout :PrBoom :Causes debugging information related to .deh and .bex patches to be written to the file . -complevel :PrBoom :Toggles various bug fixes and enhanced features for maximum compatibility with other (related) source ports. A compatibility level of -1 means that all enhanced features and bug fixes are available, while 0 through 4 correspond to vanilla Doom, 5 corresponds to DOSDoom, 6 corresponds to TASDOOM, 7 through 9 correspond to Boom, 10 corresponds to LxDoom, 11 corresponds to MBF, and 12 through 17 emulate earlier versions of PrBoom. -config :ZDoom :Uses the specified file as the config file. -deh :Boom, Doom Legacy, ZDoom :Loads a Dehacked file. -dogs :MBF :Overrides the current number of helper dogs, setting it to num. -emulate :Doom95 :Disables DirectDraw acceleration and vertical synchronization. -fastdemo :Boom, PrBoom :Similar to -timedemo, but faster. -ffmap :PrBoom :When used with -playdemo, causes the demo to play at -fastdemo speed until it reaches level l'' of any episode, then slow down to normal speed. Ignored in the presence of -timedemo. -frags :Boom'' :Ends a deathmatch game when one player has achieved a frag count of num. -height :PrBoom :Sets vertical screen resolution to num pixels (the default is 200). If -2 or -3 is also used, it will multiply this value accordingly. -host :ZDoom :Starts a multiplayer game for players. The game will wait until the other -1 players join (see -join). -iwad :Boom, Doom Legacy, ZDoom :Specifies an IWAD file to use. -join :ZDoom :Joins a multiplayer game being established using -host. -net :PrBoom :Starts a network game using the UDP/IP protocol, by connecting to the machine hostname via port number port. (The port number may be omitted, in which case port 5030 is used.) -noaccel :LxDoom, PrBoom :Disables certain types of graphics acceleration in X (for maximum compatibility during multiplayer games). -nodm :Doom95 :Bypasses the GUI launcher (command line arguments will not work with Doom95 otherwise). -nodrawers :PrBoom :Identical to -nodraw. -nojoy :PrBoom, ZDoom :Disables joystick input. -noload :MBF :Starts a game without loading any of the default PWADs or executable patches (defined within an in-game menu). -nomouse :PrBoom :Prevents mouse "grabbing". The default behavior is to grab the mouse (see -grabmouse). -save :Boom, PrBoom :Specifies a directory for saved games (the default is the directory which contains the executable). -savedir :ZDoom :Specifies a directory for saved games (the default is the directory which contains the executable). -shotdir :PrBoom+, ZDoom :Specifies a directory for screenshots (the default is the directory which contains the executable). -solo-net :PrBoom :Solo play with co-op monster sets. -weirdo :Doom95 :Items respawn after a specified time. -width :PrBoom :Sets horizontal screen resolution to num pixels (the default is 320). If -2 or -3 is also used, it will multiply this value accordingly. External links *Chocolate Doom command line parameters at the Chocolate Doom wiki * * * * Category:Lists Category:Source ports